Fins alternatives
by Neyane
Summary: Quand j'ai vu l'épisode 826 de DC (un filler), d'autres fins/déroulement possibles me sont venus en tête. En voici quelques uns, en espérant que vous appréciez le concept. Voir l'épisode 826 avant de lire cette fic étant fortement recommandé! AD
1. Dérapage 1

Salutations ! Cette fic est un peu spéciale, je vous conseille très vivement de regarder l'épisode 826 (un filler, « Beauté, mensonges et secrets ») avant de la lire car j'ai fais un regroupement d'idées de fins alternatives que l'épisode m'a inspiré, mais je vais pas résumer l'épisode, je vais juste reprendre à chaque fois au moment où les choses auraient pu tourner différemment pour une raison ou une autre, et je pense que se sera plus dur à suivre sans le contexte (après vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez essayer x) ).

* * *

 **Dérapage 1 : Pas d'appel  
**(Ou si le téléphone de Conan n'avait pas sonné pendant que Misaki le menaçait la 1ère fois)

* * *

Elle s'était approché alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, et ce sans qu'il l'ai entendu arriver. Sa gestuelle avait beau ressembler à un câlin banal, le contexte ne pouvait que discréditer cette interprétation. D'abord parce que s'approcher à ce point de quelqu'un qui est en train de prouver que vous avez commis un crime, en plus dans une position pouvant l'empêcher de s'enfuir, était tout sauf anodin. Et même la première phrase qu'elle prononça sonnait comme une menace.

-Conan-kun, tu es si mignon.

Mignon. Il était en train de prouver qu'elle était une meurtrière, et elle le trouvait mignon. Elle ne le prenait pas pour une menace, et sa posture semblait dire la même chose : tu es un enfant, tu es sans défense.

-Je pourrais t'emmener dans un endroit très loin d'ici, continua-t-elle. Je suis sûr que tu loges dans ma valise.

Le doute n'était plus permis. Sa voix suave tranchait avec les sous entendus à peine implicites. Un endroit très loin d'ici pouvait faire référence à la mort, peut importe où elle nous menait. Conan saisit sa montre dans sa poche, prêt à la sortir et à l'endormir. S'il était question de valise, elle avait peut-être compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de le tuer ici. Même si elle avait décidé de passer à l'acte, il devrait avoir une marge de manœuvre pour éviter cela.

Mais malgré ses menaces, ses bras autour de Conan, bien que l'empêchant de s'écarter, restaient plus proches d'une étreinte, même faussement amicale, que d'un meurtrier s'assurant que le témoin gênant qu'il était ne pourrait s'enfuir. Elle abordait un sourire assuré, son visage proche du sien, mais il pouvait encore éviter les hostilités, qui n'étaient pas encore totalement explicites. Ou au moins essayer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda l'enfant en quittant son air sérieux pour prendre un ton plus enfantin et innocent.

Misaki recentra la conversation sur l'affaire, et malgré la situation, Conan termina ses déductions comme s'il n'y avait aucune menace. Le sourire de la criminelle ne l'avait pas quitté alors qu'elle reprenait :

-Et tu n'as pas peur ? Si tu as raison, tu es seul avec une meurtrière. Et dans une situation plutôt désavantageuse pour toi.

-Vraiment ? Fit mine de s'étonner le détective en reprenant son ton innocent. Pourtant si vous me tuez vous serez la première suspecte. Cela ne vous arrangerait pas non ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je pourrais très bien dire que je t'ai déposé près de chez toi. On me croirait, vu que je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer. Et même si on ne me croit pas, que pourront-ils faire sans preuves ?

La situation avait définitivement basculé sur une pente dangereuse. Il devenait évident qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'éloigner d'elle s'il essayait, mais son étreinte n'était pas encore serrée, et lui permettait une certaine liberté de mouvement.

-Vous voulez encore mentir, c'est ça ?

-Je te l'ai dis, le bonheur se construit sur les secrets et le mensonge.

-Mais la mort n'apporte pas le bonheur.

Tout en parlant, Conan avait commencé à sortir sa montre de sa poche. Le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas autour du poignet lui permettait de l'utiliser avec une seule main mais même sans ça, la plupart des criminels ne faisaient pas attention à ses mouvements lorsqu'il était sur le point de les endormir.

Mais pas elle.

Elle resserra soudain ses bras autour de lui dans une position qui l'empêchait de terminer son mouvement pour sortir sa main de sa poche. L'adrénaline envahit soudain le corps de Conan alors que son cerveau lui criait de se débattre contre cette étreinte qui l'empêchait de bouger. Tout son organisme lui hurlait qu'il était en danger, et il se débattit contre cette pression qui l'enserrait, mais sans surprise, sa force d'enfant était insuffisante pour se libérer, et eu même l'effet inverse : l'étreinte de Misaki se resserra et elle agrippa les poignets de Conan, dont celui de sa main droite qui agrippait toujours fermement sa montre.

-C'est faux, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ta mort m'apporterait le bonheur de pouvoir enfin profiter de l'héritage de mon mari comme je l'entends, sans avoir à me cacher pour fumer ou à supporter la présence d'insectes. Quant à tes proches, savoir la vérité ou non ne les rendra pas plus heureux.

-Vous mentez. Mettre le meurtrier d'un de ses proches derrière les barreaux ne le ramènera pas mais cela apporte un apaisement. Pas le fait de le savoir toujours en liberté, ou de ne pas savoir qui c'est.

-Qui sait.

Misaki se leva sans lâcher l'enfant et retourna vers le centre de la pièce.

-Voyons, comment procéder ? Réfléchit-elle à haute voix sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle s'arrêta devant le comptoir où se trouvait toujours le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avait préparé à l'enfant, et au fond, le bac où elle avait reposé le pic à glace qu'elle avait utilisé. Conan leva la tête pour essayer de voir où elle regardait, et lorsqu'il comprit, il lança :

-N'y pensez pas. Si vous me poignardez avec ça, les traces de sang resteront visibles, même si vous tentez de les effacer.

-Et si je rénovais la pièce ? Fit mine d'envisager Misaki. Après tout, elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, cela ne paraîtrait pas étrange.

-Il restera des traces pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que la police puisse les repérer.

-Mais auront-ils l'idée de venir en chercher ici ?

-Et comment vous expliquerez que je n'ai pas été tué là où l'on a retrouvé mon corps ? Pointa Conan. Si j'ai été victime d'une personne en rentrant chez moi, le lieu de ma mort serait logiquement proche de celui où l'on me retrouverait, voir se serait le même.

-Pas forcément. La personne pourrait choisir de t'emmener ailleurs. Après tout, qui sait ce qui passe par la tête de gens susceptibles de tuer un enfant ? Mais c'est vrai que j'ai parlé de t'emmener ailleurs dans ma valise, se serait dommage que tu penses encore que j'ai menti.

-Oh ? Je pensais plutôt que vous mentiez en disant que vous vouliez me tuer, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Conan.

Mais cela l'arrangeait si elle le gardait en vie jusqu'à l'endroit où elle comptait le tuer. La criminelle passa dans une autre pièce, où une valise était posée dans un coin.

-Regarde, fit-elle au détective. Je te l'avais dis, je suis sûr que tu loges dedans.

Et elle avait probablement raison. De visu, la valise avait en effet l'air assez grande pour qu'un enfant de l'âge de Conan y loge. Néanmoins, il aurait très peu de place pour bouger là dedans.

La criminelle s'en approcha directement. Le détective se tendit. Si elle comptait le forcer à y rentrer, il devrait avoir une opportunité de s'enfuir ou au moins de lui faire lâcher ses mains. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de faire rentrer quelqu'un de non consentant dans un endroit exigu comme ça, il pouvait se débattre avec ses pieds également. Et il pouvait toujours la mordre en dernier recours, ce qui pourrait également la trahir plus tard même si elle tentait d'en cacher la trace.

Elle s'accroupit, et d'une main ouvrit la valise et la mit à plat sur le sol. Elle en profita également pour prendre son téléphone au détective. Hélas pour Conan elle avait libéré sa main gauche, et elle la ressaisit presque aussitôt après avoir ouvert la valise, modifiant sa prise sur l'enfant pour pouvoir l'écarter d'elle et ainsi l'installer dans la valise.

Conan choisit cet instant pour tenter sa chance. D'un coup de pieds, il écarta la valise, et il profita qu'elle le tenait plus à bout de bras, et donc avec moins de force, pour essayer de se libérer.

Hélas, pour le mettre dans la valise, elle devait faire un mouvement descendant, et se tenait légèrement au dessus de lui. Elle n'eut qu'à forcer les poignets de Conan devant lui et à y mettre tout son poids pour le plaquer au sol. Le détective se retrouva ainsi sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos, incapable de se relever, et sa position limitant sa vue l'empêchait également de bien se débattre.

-J'en étais sûr, dit Misaki en reprenant un sourire assuré que la tentative de fuite de l'enfant avait fait disparaître. Tu as menti n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur.

Conan ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord. Ce qui servait de carburant à son instinct de survie, qui lui dictait de combattre ou fuir et lui permettait d'essayer de sauver sa vie, c'était la peur, et même s'il la maîtrisait mieux que nombre de gens, elle n'en restait pas moins présente.

-Je n'ai pas menti, nuança néanmoins l'enfant. Je n'avais pas peur à l'idée d'être seul avec vous. Mais maintenant oui, j'ai peur que vous réussissiez à me tuer sans que je puisse vous en empêcher.

-Parce que tu penses toujours pouvoir en réchapper ? Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te mettre dans cette valise sans que tu te débattes alors.

En parlant, elle avait joint les mains de Conan pour pouvoir ne les tenir que d'une seule, et elle sembla se redresser légèrement. L'enfant, qui surveillait ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, cessa pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Y avait-il quelque chose ici qu'il pourrait utiliser ? Il ne cherchait pas de projectiles, il était de toute façon en chaussettes, mais quelque chose qu'il pourrait, par exemple, faire tomber sur elle pour la déstabiliser et qu'elle le lâche. Ou même prévoir ce qu'elle comptait faire, car il doutait qu'il y ai quoi que se soit pour l'attacher ici, et ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il ne comprit qu'en voyant un mouvement en périphérie de son regard, en haut et un peu sur le côté. Il aperçut alors le spray anti insectes qu'elle avait utilisé tout à l'heure, sur le papillon et sur sa victime, dirigé vers ses yeux dans un angle qui permettrait au spray de l'atteindre malgré ses lunettes. Vu qu'elle s'était changée, il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aurait gardé sur elle, mais de toute évidence si, et le spray était suffisamment petit et léger pour ne pas se remarquer dans les poches du peignoir.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour reconnaître la forme du spray et penser à cela. C'était assez pour avoir le réflexe d'amorcer un mouvement pour fermer les yeux et regarder ailleurs, mais c'était aussi largement assez pour la criminelle déjà en position pour l'activer.

L'enfant hurla de douleur et eu une sorte de sursaut en cherchant par réflexe à libérer ses mains pour les porter à ses yeux fermés et endoloris. Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus la viser avec sa montre s'il ne voyait rien, mais même sans savoir cela, la meurtrière maintient sa prise sur l'enfant tout en rapprochant la valise qu'il avait repoussé un peu plus loin.

La douleur et le fait d'être privé de la vue était très désorientant et empêcha Conan de se débattre, si bien qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il se laissait faire. Il tenta bien d'entrouvrir les yeux mais cela ne l'aida absolument pas, et lorsqu'elle le lâcha pour refermer la valise, il chercha à se redresser pour l'empêcher de fermer mais elle avait déjà presque terminé son mouvement et n'eut qu'à forcer en mettant son poids pour que la valise se ferme. Le choc qui résulta de la rencontre entre la tête de Conan et la valise lui tira un cri, tandis qu'il l'entendait fermer. Et il savait ne pas pouvoir ouvrir de l'intérieur.

 _Merde !_ Jura-t-il mentalement.

Il s'empêcha de porter la main à ses yeux. Ils allaient se rincer tout seuls, il commençait déjà à pleurer un peu, il suffisait d'attendre. Pas la peine de les toucher, ça allait empirer l'irritation.

Il entendit la criminelle s'affairer dans la pièce. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on bouge mais ignorait si cela signifiait qu'elle était passée dans une autre pièce ou non. Dans le doute, il essaya quand même d'ouvrir la valise mais n'y arriva évidemment pas.

Son rythme cardiaque ne descendait pas. Il n'y avait plus de menace immédiate et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose une fois là dedans, et doutait qu'elle le sorte pour l'instant, mais même sans être claustrophobe, se retrouver dans un si petit endroit, surtout vu le contexte, ne le rendait pas serein du tout. Il se tritura les méninges pour trouver une solution autre que parier sur le fait qu'il aurait le temps de la viser avec sa montre lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la valise. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à la sortir dans cet espace exigu, mais il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Le badge ne captait clairement pas, et même si elle se rapprochait des DB, pour l'instant c'était inutile, il préférait s'employer à essayer d'attraper sa montre pour le moment.

Il resta dans la pièce pendant un bon moment avant qu'il n'entende Misaki revenir. Voyant et entendant ses tentatives de mouvement, il l'entendit commenter :

-Tu essaie de sortir ? Épargne toi cette peine, je ne t'aurais pas mis là dedans si j'avais pensé que tu pouvais en sortir seul.

Conan ne répondit rien. D'abord parce qu'il doutait que sa voix porte très bien depuis l'intérieur d'une valise, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à atteindre sa poche malgré ses contorsions mais il y était presque, il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle prit la valise et sorti dans le couloir. Il comprit aisément lorsqu'ils furent dans des escaliers, et même sans rien voir, il devinait qu'elle devait se diriger vers le garage. Elle sembla néanmoins s'arrêter en cours de route.

-Ah oui, tes chaussures. Ce ne serait pas très discret de les laisser ici.

Elle posa la valise et s'écarta un peu, probablement pour les prendre et se chausser elle-même.

Conan doutait qu'elle le laisse enfiler ses chaussures, elle préférerait sans doute attendre de l'avoir tué pour les lui mettre, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre que de savoir qu'elles seraient dans le coin.

* * *

Le moteur s'arrêta enfin. Conan grimaça. Il n'avait pas réussit à prendre son badge pendant le voyage, et la batterie de ses lunettes était à plat. Il ne savait pas s'il était à portée, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas contacter les DB sans avoir le badge en main. Néanmoins, point essentiel à ses yeux, il avait réussit à prendre sa montre.

Grâce aux sons et aux mouvements de la voiture, il pouvait à peu près situer Misaki alors qu'elle descendait de sa voiture et s'approchait pour ouvrir le coffre. Il haletait dans la valise, mais n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Chercher à faire céder la fermeture de la valise avait au moins eu pour conséquence d'aider un petit peu l'air à circuler. Par contre, montre en main ou pas, il savait être engourdit après autant de temps passé dans un endroit très étroit, et ce n'était pas ses contorsions qui y changeaient grand chose.

Le coffre s'ouvrit, les bruits de la ville devinrent un peu plus fort tandis que Misaki lançait, ayant entendu la respiration un peu bruyante de Conan :

-Tiens, toujours conscient ?

Il ne répondit pas, et cela ne sembla pas la gêner outre mesure. Il sentit qu'elle prenait la valise pour se diriger quelque part, mais il serait bien incapable de dire où. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, même la voix de Misaki qui était pourtant juste à côté, néanmoins ils devaient être dans une zone déserte car il n'entendait presque rien. De toute façon il serait idiot de sa part de se promener dans une zone fréquentée avec un enfant non bâillonné et conscient dans une valise.

Elle ne marcha pas pendant très longtemps. Elle s'arrêta et sembla s'éloigner un peu, comme pour tâter le terrain d'après ce qu'il entendait, avant de se confirmer à elle-même :

-Ici, c'est parfait.

Les pas revinrent vers la valise où était l'enfant, qui se tendit. Il doutait qu'elle le tue sans le sortir de la valise, cette dernière serait trop reconnaissable comme appartenant à Misaki. Elle risquait donc d'ouvrir, et ce très prochainement.

Et en effet, il entendit des pas s'approcher puis s'arrêter tout près. Elle posa la valise à plat et commença à ouvrir. Le détective se crispa sur la montre. Il n'aurait sans doute qu'une seule chance...

La valise fut brusquement ouverte en grand, et la luminosité avait beau être très faible à cette heure, lampadaires ou non, elle fut suffisante pour l'éblouir, surtout avec ses yeux toujours endoloris du jet de spray de tout à l'heure. Il plissa les yeux plutôt que de les fermer et, comme Misaki ne se trouvait pas devant lui, chercha à se redresser pour pouvoir la repérer et la viser. Mais le trajet avait trop engourdit ses muscles et il eu du mal rien qu'à se mettre à genoux. C'est alors qu'il entendit le même bruit métallique que tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la valise. Il tourna la tête à temps pour distinguer la meurtrière lever une barre de fer et l'abaisser brusquement sur lui. Il ordonna à ses jambes de l'éjecter de la trajectoire, mais elles étaient toujours trop engourdies. Néanmoins, plutôt que sa tête, c'est le haut du dos qu'elle toucha, ce qui lui tira un cri alors qu'il retombait à terre à côté de la valise.

Misaki s'approcha. Il pouvait désormais distinguer son sourire assuré malgré la luminosité. Elle récupéra la valise et l'écarta, puis, seulement, remarqua la montre dans la main droite de Conan.

-Tiens, tu ne l'avais pas tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha avec l'intention évidente de la lui prendre. L'enfant esquissa un mouvement mais une vive douleur dans son dos lui fit serrer les dents. Sa moelle épinière avait encaissé une grosse partie du choc, et même s'il avait bon espoir qu'elle n'ait pas de lésion sérieuse, pour le moment il ne pouvait pas bouger. Même le simple fait d'ouvrir le couvercle de sa montre et de viser correctement lui demanderait trop de temps, alors il fit une autre action qui ne demandait littéralement qu'un clic, la montre était déjà correctement positionnée.

Il activa la fonction lampe torche.

La criminelle eu un mouvement de recul en se protégeant les yeux de la main qui ne tenait pas la barre de fer. Conan voulut en profiter pour se redresser mais échoua à nouveau avec un gémissement de douleur. Un bruit tout près lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il vit que Misaki s'était accroupie et était en train de saisir sa montre en mettant sa paume sur le cadran, d'où sortait la lumière.

-C'était ça ton plan pour t'en sortir ? Sourit-elle, comme amusée. J'admets que ça aurait pu marcher, si tu avais pu en profiter pour t'enfuir. Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

Elle prit la montre et donna un violent coup du bout de la barre de fer dans le ventre de Conan pour forcer ce dernier à la lâcher. Elle trouva rapidement comment l'éteindre et la mit dans sa poche.

-Je te la remettrais dans la poche quand je t'aurais tué, fit-elle.

Conan jura intérieurement, avant de balayer les alentours du regard, sans pour autant trouver la moindre idée pour se sortir de ce très, très mauvais pas.

-Cet endroit... Parvint-il à articuler.

-Oui, c'est tout proche de chez toi, sourit-elle. Je pourrais dire que je t'ai déposé non loin, et pour le reste, ils en déduiront sans doute que tu as décidé de rentrer par ici, ou, curieux comme tu es, que tu as été intrigué par quelque chose, et que cela a causé ta mort. Et même s'ils me soupçonnent, le temps qu'ils comprennent ta disparition, il n'y aura plus aucune preuve.

-Kogoro-ojiisan n'a pas essayé d'appeler ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Oh si, mais ça ne l'a pas surpris que je décroche. Comme il a commencer à crier sans se rendre compte que c'était moi, j'ai prétexté que tu m'avais donné le téléphone en te doutait qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il a lui même suggéré que je ne m'embête pas et que je te dépose dans le coin, donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à moi, expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Conan grimaça, tant devant la situation que devant la douleur et son incapacité à réussir à ne serait-ce que se redresser. Entre le coup dans le dos et celui au ventre, il avait du mal à bouger, et aurait été incapable de crier. C'était de toute façon inutile, il n'y avait probablement personne, et si quelqu'un venait, Misaki chercherait à l'éliminer également.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution, et Misaki semblait le savoir et s'en délecter, car son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son expression.

-Hé bien, je crois que c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir Conan-kun, dit-elle en levant à nouveau la barre de fer. Se serait cruel que de te laisser espérer et souffrir plus longtemps.

L'enfant suivit le mouvement de l'arme d'un regard paniqué. Il tenta à nouveau de se redresser mais ne put encore une fois pas mener son mouvement à terme, la douleur qui se réveillait à chaque fois dans son dos étant toujours aussi vive.

Soudain, la barre de fer stoppa sa montée et resta quelques secondes en l'air, comme si le temps s'arrêtait, lui offrant quelques secondes de répit, avant de commencer leur course vertigineuse vers le bas.

Vers lui.

Une myriade de pensées se succédèrent dans son esprit, de l'Organisation qu'il ne pourrait pas démanteler, à ses proches, jusqu'à l'image de Ran. Dans un dernier effort, il monta ses mains au niveau de sa tête pour se protéger, mais la barre de métal passa sans soucis cette défense, et le monde vira au noir dans un éclat de souffrance.

* * *

La nuit planait toujours sur Tokyo lorsque Ran, inquiète, osa contacter le professeur et Ai pour avoir les lunettes radar de rechange. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Ai qui répondit, toujours réveillée malgré l'heure. Kogoro ne les accompagna pas, il était de toute façon trop ivre pour conduire et était persuadé que Misaki avait déposé Conan un peu loin et qu'il mettait juste du temps à rentrer à pieds, ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de son absence de réponse aux coups de téléphones de Ran.

Ai vérifia la position de Conan avant l'arrivée de la lycéenne et fut surprise de voir qu'il était dans le coin, et inquiète de voir qu'il ne semblait pas bouger.

Lorsque Ran l'apprit, elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de réveiller le professeur pour qu'il les emmène. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, que Ai partageait également.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, coupé seulement par des tentatives de joindre Conan via téléphone ou badge. Le signal indiquant sa position restait immobile, inerte.

Ils durent s'arrêter un peu à l'écart, ne pouvant aller plus loin en voiture. Il régnait un silence de malaise entre eux, coupé par le professeur qui en demanda plus sur la situation. Il se voulut rassurant après que Ran lui ai raconté, disant qu'il avait peut-être perdu son badge et était en réalité en route, peut-être même déjà à l'agence.

-Mon père m'aurait prévenu s'il était rentré, assura Ran.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait bu ? Peut-être qu'il s'est endormit depuis, suggéra le professeur.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas répondre au téléphone au moins ? Fit remarquer Ai.

-On a pu le lui voler ? C'est un smartphone après tout. Et le badge est peut-être tombé à ce moment là aussi. Il pourrait avoir tenté de poursuivre le voleur, le connaissant, et peut-être qu'il a abandonné et est en train de rentrer.

Ran avait toujours l'air inquiète et pressa le pas, disant qu'elle ne serait rassurée que quand ils l'auraient retrouvé. Ai la laissa partir un peu devant avant de chuchoter au professeur :

-Et puis je doute qu'on lui ai volé ses deux téléphones, fit-elle.

-Tu as essayé ? S'enquit le professeur. Et il ne réponds pas non plus ?

-Oui, ça sonne dans le vide qu'on essaie d'appeler son numéro d'Edogawa-kun ou de Kudo-kun. Et je doute qu'il ai laissé son autre téléphone chez lui, il évite la plupart du temps.

-Un oubli, ça peut arriver à tout le monde...

-Ça ferait quand même beaucoup trop de coïncidences, nota Ai.

Voyant Ran devant eux observer toutes les intersections, elle lui donna la direction à suivre, étant donné que c'est elle qui avait les lunettes, jusqu'à ce que la lycéenne crie :

-Conan-kun !

Son ton alarma le professeur et Ai, qui échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter derrière Ran qui s'était mise à courir vers une forme au sol.

Une forme à la tête ensanglantée et qui était de toute évidence l'enfant qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

 _Note de fin de chap :_

Et voilà pour le 1er chapitre ! Il y en aura 4 en tout, en comptant celui là. Ils sont tous déjà écrit, les commentaires de début et de fin les accompagnant seront ceux que j'aurais écris pendant l'écriture (sauf mention du contraire comme ici). A priori j'attendrais une semaine entre chaque chapitre, mais ça se discute, les commentaires sont là pour ça. En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et apprécierez la suite !


	2. Dérapage 1a : Bad end

J'ai faillis arrêter là plusieurs fois, mais j'ai quand même envie de pousser mon idée initiale jusqu'au bout. Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la version « bad end », où Conan meurt. Mais dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez la version où il survit (ouais, j'avais pas envie d'être catégorique sur ce point j'avoue). Le chapitre suivant reprendra l'épisode à un autre moment, et sera normalement un peu plus « Conan-esque », un peu comme si l'affaire, au lieu de durer un épisode, en avait duré deux.

Mais trêve de blabla et de spoil, voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture, et si vous avez envie de vous arrêter ici pour cette fin alternative-ci, n'hésitez pas à aller directement à la suivante.

* * *

 **Bad end  
** (Conan ne se réveille pas)

* * *

Ran s'était agenouillée près du détective, horrifiée, mais refusant d'y croire. Un des bras que Conan avait approché de sa tête pour se protéger avait été poussé un peu plus loin, permettant ainsi de voir son visage, malgré sa position légèrement sur le côté. S'il avait eu les yeux fermés, le doute aurait été permis malgré le sang. Il aurait pu être inconscient, ou autre.

Mais non. Ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés. Ils étaient restés entrouverts, témoins de l'entêtement du détective à ne pas quitter ce monde. Mais aucune vie n'y était visible. La lycéenne tourna un regard qui commençait déjà à se remplir de larmes vers les deux témoins horrifiés.

-Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Sanglota-t-elle. Les gens peuvent être inconscient en ayant les yeux ouverts non ? Ai-chan ?

Le regard de Ran se porta sur la personne la plus proche d'elle car à son niveau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui posait la question à elle. Elle était si étrange comme enfant, un peu comme Conan. Elle avait des connaissances bizarres, et les rares fois où Ran avait été en sa présence dans des situations tendues, comme après que Conan ai prit une balle, elle semblait être parmi les personnes ayant le plus de sang froid, et elle avait alors montré avoir des connaissances plutôt pointues en médecine. Plus que celles de la lycéenne en tout cas.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ai, tout comme le professeur, s'était figée, une expression mêlant stupeur et horreur sur le visage.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible... Souffla la scientifique.

-Shin... Shinichi...

Ai ne réagit même pas à l'erreur du professeur. Ran, qui l'avait entendu, s'empressa de sortir son téléphone.

-Oui, je vais en parler à Shinichi... Il saura lui !

Elle tenait fébrilement son téléphone alors qu'elle composait le numéro de son ami d'enfance. Le professeur réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il réalisa également qu'il s'en fichait de s'être trompé.

Si Shinichi était bien mort, alors ils devaient la vérité à Ran. Mais cette pensée l'horrifia. Il se refusait encore à admettre ce qu'il voyait.

Ai n'y pensait même pas. Figée, elle regardait la lycéenne porter le téléphone à son oreille, comme espérant que Shinichi, adolescent, allait répondre au téléphone puis sortir de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas rationnel, elle le savait. Cela n'allait pas arriver. Et pourtant, si seulement...

Ils furent tous ramenés à la réalité par le vibreur d'un téléphone. Ran se figea, et baissa les yeux vers le corps de l'enfant. Elle avança une main tremblante vers lui, frissonna au contact de sa peau qu'elle devinait froide même au travers des vêtements, et retira le téléphone de sa poche arrière. Le téléphone de Shinichi, où son appel s'affichait. Qui était placé dans un endroit inatteignable pour lui quand il était dans la valise.

Tout comme Conan qui leur paraissait à la fois si proche, et pourtant à jamais hors de leur portée.

Ai s'approcha et, sans aucune illusion, toucha son poignet.

Il n'y avait aucun pouls, et il était froid. Trop froid.

Les trois personnes échangèrent un regard. Ran ne semblait même pas préoccupée de savoir pourquoi son appel à Shinichi avait fait sonner le téléphone de Conan. Elle savait. Et cela rendait la réalité qui lui faisait face encore plus douloureuse, malgré qu'elle soit la vérité.

* * *

J'aurais sans doute pu continuer (décrire la réaction d'autres persos à la nouvelle, éventuellement décrire l'enquête qui aurait suivi, tout ça), mais flemme (enfin pas que, c'est déprimant d'écrire ça j'avoue, et j'écris à pas d'heure aussi =P), je pense que ça ira comme ça. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Du coup j'ai pas attendu une semaine vu que ce chapitre ci est très court (c'est le plus court des quatre). Je sais pas quand je posterais le suivant. J'ai pas envie de donner de date précise, on verra bien !


	3. Dérapage 1b : Happy end

Et voilà la suite ! J'crois que j'aurais pas la patience d'attendre une semaine entre deux chapitres pour les 4 premiers x) Par contre pour écrire la suite de la bad end, ça risque d'être plus long bizarrement =P

Bref, voici la seconde fin du 1er dérapage, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Fin où Conan se réveille**

(Je me sentais pas d'appeler ça une happy end, je sais pas pourquoi)

* * *

Ran s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter, quel geste faire. Sa tête était en sang, mais ses yeux fermés indiquaient qu'il était peut-être juste inconscient. Enfin, façon de parler...

De lourds bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle indiquant que le professeur s'était arrêté, figé devant la scène de quelqu'un qu'il avait vu grandir inconscient et blessé, alors que Ai se précipitait à côté de la lycéenne, lui passant devant pour vérifier si le détective était en vie. Elle mit une main sur son poignet pour chercher un pouls et ouvrit sa paume devant la bouche de Conan pour sentir une respiration. Ce n'était normalement pas la méthode idéale pour ça mais cela suffirait largement.

Ran et Agasa retinrent leur respiration dans une atmosphère extrêmement tendue. De toute évidence, ils s'en remettaient au jugement de la scientifique, qui ne tarda pas à détendre légèrement ses épaules. Ne sachant comment interpréter cela, si c'était un signe défaitiste ou rassuré, Ran voulu lui demander mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Ai qui se retourna et les apostropha :

-Il est vivant, il respire, mais son pouls est faible. Il faut appeler une ambulance immédiatement !

Elle n'avait regardé personne en particulier en disant cela, aussi Ran et Agasa se mirent aussitôt en quête de leur téléphone.

-Professeur, je vous laisse vous en charger, décida Ai. N'oubliez pas d'appeler la police après.

La lycéenne tourna un regard surpris vers lui alors qu'il hochait la tête en direction de la scientifique. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de faire la même chose qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ai, cette dernière rajouta :

-Inutile que vous soyez deux à appeler les secours. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose en les attendant. Edogawa-kun est déjà dans se qui se rapproche d'une position latérale de sécurité, et vu qu'il est presque en position fœtale, c'est possible qu'il ai reçu d'autres coups que celui à la tête, mais j'ignore lesquels, il vaut donc mieux éviter de le bouger.

La lycéenne hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on s'en serait prit à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

La scientifique observa également les alentours, espérant y trouver des indices sur ce qui s'était passé. Son regard tomba alors sur une barre de fer non loin, et qui semblait maculée de sang à une extrémité.

* * *

Misaki referma la porte derrière elle, puis observa les alentours avec attention. Elle avait déjà fait un tour rapide avant de partir pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait normalement pensé à l'essentiel, à savoir les chaussures de l'enfant et sa montre, qu'elle avait remis en place avant de partir. Mais ça ne coûtait rien de revérifier, elle ne pourrait pas retourner à l'endroit où elle avait laissé le corps de Conan mais s'il avait laissé quoi que se soit mieux valait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, au cas où.

Elle observa le rez de chaussée tout en s'approchant des escaliers, puis monta à l'étage pour aller ranger la valise utilisée. Elle vérifia quand même l'intérieur avant, car la luminosité dans la rue tout à l'heure ne le lui avait pas vraiment permit. Elle ne remarqua aucune trace, et sourit en fermant et rangeant la valise. Elle s'en doutait. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il bougeait à l'intérieur, mais il avait du s'employer à récupérer sa montre dans sa poche. Et de toute façon, elle voyait mal comment il aurait pu laisser un message dans le noir, mais avec ce gamin, on ne savait jamais.

Elle retourna dans la pièce où ils avaient discuté. Elle y avait juste fait un tour, elle était allée s'habiller ensuite. Elle en profita donc pour enlever le jus d'orange de Conan, auquel il n'avait pas touché, et enleva également les débris de verre qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Satisfaite, elle balaya les alentours du regard. Ses mensonges devraient tenir la route, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. Elle avait réussit à baratiner la police pour son mari Yaginuma, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas une troisième fois.

* * *

L'ambulance qui emmenait Conan s'éloigna, silencieuse malgré les gyrophares allumés. A cette heure, et surtout ici, il n'y avait personne, inutile d'allumer la sirène, pour le moment en tout cas.

La police venait d'arriver, tout comme Kogoro.

-Je suppose que vous voulez accompagner Conan-kun à l'hôpital ? Suggéra le commissaire Megure.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, fit Ran.

-C'est inutile, non ? Grogna Kogoro. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir tout de suite, le temps que les médecins s'occupent de lui. Prenez au moins le temps de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au commissaire.

-Je serais d'avis de ne pas laisser Edogawa-kun seul, fit Ai.

Des regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Vu la situation, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la personne qui l'a agressé le pense mort.

Les policiers comprirent de suite ce qu'elle entendait par là. Ils racontèrent rapidement comment ils avaient trouvé l'enfant, puis partirent vers l'hôpital. Ils reparleraient de l'enquête plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient sûr que Conan était sauf, laissant la police inspecter les lieux. Ai leur avait déjà signalé la barre de fer qui avait sans doute été utilisée. En revanche, elle n'avait pas parlé de ses doutes sur le fait que la femme avec qui se trouvait l'enfant juste avant puisse être responsable.

D'après les informations qu'elle avait récolté, et connaissant Conan, il était tout à fait possible que cette Misaki soit en réalité coupable du meurtre de son mari et du voleur qui l'avait sans doute aidée. Et si le détective rajeunit en avait découvert les preuves en allant chez elle... Cela lui ressemblerait bien. Et il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans de telles situations dangereuses et s'en sortir à chaque fois indemne. Elle l'avait sans doute emmené ici pour qu'il n'y ai pas de soupçons sur elle, et pour éviter de laisser des traces chez elle. Néanmoins, Ai avait à peine évoqué cette hypothèse que Kogoro s'était mit à défendre Misaki, et elle avait préféré ne pas continuer. Du moment que la police avait saisit la nécessité de protéger l'enfant, c'était l'essentiel. Surtout qu'ils risquaient de ne pas tarder à appeler cette femme pour confirmer à quel endroit et à quelle heure elle avait déposé le petit détective, et elle comprendrait alors qu'il n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Si ce n'était pas Misaki, alors Ai ne voyait pas la raison qui aurait pu pousser quelqu'un a agresser un enfant aussi sauvagement, surtout sans rien lui voler. Rien dans les environs ne trahissait qu'il ai pu être témoin d'un crime. Enfin, s'il s'en sortait, il devrait être en mesure de le leur dire.

Pour l'heure, Ran, Ai, Agasa et Kogoro attendaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'un médecin ai le temps de les informer de l'état de Conan. Aucun policier ne les accompagnait pour l'instant. Kogoro avait insisté pour que Megure garde tous ses hommes à disposition pour inspecter les lieux, affirmant que sa présence était suffisante, étant un ancien policier et judoka, sans parler de Ran, une championne régionale de karaté, dont les compétences lui avaient déjà servit à mettre KO plusieurs criminels.

Après une attente qui sembla durer une éternité, où ils discutèrent mollement de théories sur ce qui avait pu se passer sans pouvoir aller très loin avec le manque d'éléments, Ai ayant plus été préoccupée à surveiller l'état de Conan qu'à chercher des indices, idem pour Ran et Agasa, un médecin s'approcha enfin d'eux.

Ran fut la première à s'approcher de lui avec une mine inquiète, suivie par les trois autres. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que le docteur leur adressait un sourire rassurant en s'approchant.

-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a perdu un peu de sang à cause de sa blessure à la tête mais rien de grave. La plaie a été recousue avec des points de suture. En revanche vous avez bien fait de ne pas le déplacer. Comme on le craignait, il a reçu un choc dans le haut du dos, mais aucune lésion grave, ne vous en faites pas, on s'en est occupé. Ses yeux ont également été en contact avec un produit nocif mais heureusement ça n'a fait aucun dégât sur le long terme. Il a déjà reprit connaissance et a l'air en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il devra se reposer pendant quelques temps, et on va devoir le garder en observation pendant minimum 24h, mais vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. On va lui donner à manger pour ce soir pour l'aider à récupérer, vous pouvez rester avec lui pendant ce temps.

Ran poussa un soupir rassuré tendit que les autres se détendaient également. Kogoro ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-Ce gamin alors !

-C'est ta faute papa, lui reprocha Ran. Si tu avais dis à Misaki-san de le déposer directement à l'agence ça ne serait pas arrivé !

-Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait mais qu'il a été voir je ne sais quoi, argumenta le moustachu. Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est trop curieux ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir !

-Hé là, tous les deux, calmez vous, les tempéra Agasa. On est dans un hôpital et il est tard, ce n'est pas le moment. Et je ne pense pas que Conan-kun apprécie de vous entendre crier, il a sans doute besoin de calme.

Cela eu l'effet escompté, d'autant que les infirmiers arrivèrent à cet instant avec Conan. Aussitôt, leur attention se porta sur lui tandis qu'ils entouraient son brancard pendant qu'ils allaient jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ça va Conan-kun ? Lui demanda Ran en avisant le bandage sur sa tête.

-Oui, ça va.

Ai n'avait pas forcément le meilleur angle de vue étant donné sa taille, mais le simple ton de l'enfant suffit à confirmer que le médecin avait dit vrai.

Elle préféra donc suivre un peu en retrait, avec le professeur et Kogoro, laissant Ran à côté du jeune détective jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une chambre. A peine les infirmiers eurent-ils terminés de l'installer qu'on lui amena un plateau repas. Aussitôt, Ran se proposa pour l'aider.

-Ah, merci mais je pense que je peux manger seul, répondit Conan, gêné.

-Fait quand même attention, grogna Kogoro. Il paraît que tu as eu un choc à la colonne vertébrale et que tu dois éviter de trop bouger.

-Je peux manger quand même. Et puis c'était un disque qui s'était légèrement déplacé et qui pinçait légèrement la moelle épinière, mais ils l'ont remit en place et ont dit qu'ils n'y avait pas de lésion donc ça va, expliqua le blessé.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Ran.

L'enfant hocha la tête et commença à manger. Ai remarqua néanmoins qu'il procédait par des mouvements lents mais précis. Contrecoup de ses blessures ou précautions ? Ou les deux.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Soupira Agasa. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

-Moi aussi, confia Ran qui était restée près du détective rajeunit. C'était effrayant de te retrouver inconscient et la tête en sang. Je sais que tu es très curieux, mais essaie quand même d'être plus prudent.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Kogoro.

-Tiens, vous ne deviez pas prévenir la police quand Conan-kun se réveillerait ? S'étonna soudain le professeur.

-Je pourrais le faire tout à l'heure, et leur dire du même coup ce que le gamin a vu, même s'ils passeront sans doute pour avoir des détails, expliqua le moustachu avant de reporter son attention sur le blessé. Alors ?

-Ce n'était quand même pas cette Misaki-san chez qui tu étais ? Devina Ai.

Il y eu quelques regards étonnés devant cette question de la scientifique, mais avant que quiconque ai pu le formuler à voix haute, Conan confirma d'un ton clair et assuré :

-Si. Elle a orchestré le vol et le meurtre de son mari puis a tué son complice.

-Et a voulu te faire taire quand tu l'as découvert, termina Agasa.

Conan se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il abordait un air très sérieux et que tout cela ne risquait pas d'aider Ran à se départir de son air inquiet. Mais plutôt que de s'étonner de la maturité de Conan, elle se tourna avec un air menaçant vers son père.

-Je te l'avais dis qu'on aurait du lui demander de nous le ramener à l'agence, ou même proposer de venir le chercher, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça !

-Du calme, les devança Agasa avant que Kogoro n'ai le temps de répondre. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, si vous tenez à en discuter, vous le ferez plus tard. En attendant ça pourrait être mieux de prévenir rapidement la police pour qu'ils aillent l'arrêter non ?

-Et éventuellement permettre de sauver les preuves qu'elle n'aurait pas encore eu le temps de détruire ou d'effacer, fit Ai.

Kogoro reprit son sérieux et hocha la tête.

-Je préviens le commissaire tout de suite. Néanmoins j'ai peur qu'il l'ai déjà appelée pour lui demander quand et où elle l'aurait déposé, et donc qu'elle sache déjà qu'il est toujours en vie.

-Alors elle pourrait s'enfuir avant leur arrivée ?! S'inquiéta Ran.

-Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, dit Kogoro en s'éclipsant.

* * *

Misaki jura en sortant précipitamment dans le couloir.

La police venait de l'appeler. Elle se doutait qu'on finirait par la contacter pour lui demander quand et où elle avait déposé Conan, mais d'abord elle ne pensait pas que se serait aussi rapide, étant donné que Kogoro n'avait pas son numéro, seule la police l'avait. De plus, et c'était surtout ça qui l'inquiétait, l'enfant était toujours en vie. Le dernier témoin de ses mensonges risquait à tout moment de les révéler au détective et aux forces de l'ordre. C'était peut-être déjà trop tard, et y aller pour essayer de le réduire au silence était déjà inutile ou trop risqué.

Comment avait-elle pu se louper ? Elle était sûr qu'un seul coup à la tête suffirait. Et elle n'avait pas remarqué de signes vitaux en lui remettant ses affaires. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié sérieusement, ni ne savait vraiment comment faire.

La question maintenant était plutôt de savoir quoi faire. Est-ce que le coup à la tête aurait altéré sa mémoire ? C'était un pari beaucoup trop risqué. Et même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve, son témoignage en constituait déjà une, elle ne pouvait se permettre de tenter de le nier.

Non, vraiment, la seule option qu'il lui restait semblait la fuite. Avec quelques affaires et les objets les plus petits et ayant le plus de valeur, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir pendant un bon moment, voir réussir à partir à l'étranger. Ce n'était pas le bonheur dont elle rêvait et qu'elle avait faillit atteindre mais c'était toujours mieux que la perspective de finir ses jours en prison dans le meilleur des cas.

* * *

-Alors c'est sûr, la criminelle qui a essayé de tuer Conan-kun a réussit à s'enfuir ? Demanda le professeur.

C'était le lendemain. Ils étaient à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital de Conan, avec une personne en plus, à savoir Megure, qui hocha la tête.

-Hélas. Nous avons été chez elle tout de suite après l'appel de Mouri-san, mais elle était déjà partie. Et ce matin, on a retrouvé sa voiture. On peut donc en déduire qu'elle a changé de véhicule. La retrouver va être délicat, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

Lui et Kogoro semblaient frustrés d'avoir laissé s'échapper une meurtrière, d'autant qu'ils n'y avaient vu que du feu au départ. Même si Conan le montrait moins, Ai savait que cela lui déplaisait également. Elle ajouta donc :

-Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'Edogawa-kun aille bien. Si elle avait réussit son coup, non seulement elle serait en liberté mais elle ne serait même pas suspectée.

Ils furent plusieurs à tiquer devant la formulation et le fait que ça vienne en apparence d'une enfant, même si elle avait raison. Le commissaire en profita pour leur fausser compagnie.

-Sur ce, je vais retourner au commissariat. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Repose-toi bien Conan-kun.

L'intéressé hocha la tête tandis que Megure refermait la porte derrière lui. Ran regarda son père avec surprise.

-Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

-Non, je ne servirais à rien. Ils ont déjà fouillé la maison pour chercher des indices sur où elle aurait pu aller, j'y suis passé mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. Et ils connaissent tout aussi bien que moi la procédure lorsqu'on recherche une personne, sans doute même mieux vu qu'elle a du s'améliorer depuis.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant et ajouta :

-Ceci dit je reconnais que tu avais raison au sujet de Misaki-san, Conan.

-Dommage que sa beauté t'ai empêcher de te rendre compte de sa culpabilité, lança Ran.

Cette fois, le professeur fut impuissant à les empêcher de partir dans une dispute. Il essayait vainement de leur faire entendre raison mais semblait relativement invisible à leurs yeux, tandis que Conan et Ai les regardaient faire avec des expressions exaspérées, avant d'échanger un regard.

Effectivement, la criminelle s'était peut-être enfuie, mais au moins, pour eux, tout était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à conclure cette fin. Est-ce que ça s'est senti ? J'avais l'impression d'écrire de façon assez factuelle et pas très fluide, mais les gens n'ont pas toujours la même impression que moi quand ils me lisent, donc j'attends vos retours ^^' (Même moi j'ai pas eu la même impression en me relisant en fait xD)


	4. Dérapage 2

Et voilà la dernière fin ! A la base il devait y en avoir deux, comme pour la 1ère amorce (ou dérapage comme je les ai appelés), mais l'autre idée était très courte (du style tentative d'attraper Conan mais où elle se ferait endormir direct), du coup pas vraiment d'intérêt, mais je la mentionne quand même x)

Je sais pas si les contextualisations sont très bonnes vu le concept même de plusieurs fins alternatives à un épisode (si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi, j'essayerais d'éditer pour rendre le tout plus clair). Ici le but c'était plus de modifier la toute fin de la confrontation entre Conan et Misaki, un peu dans l'idée de si l'affaire avait duré deux épisodes au lieu d'un, avec dans le second épisode cette fin là. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dérapage 2 : Otage**

(Ou si Misaki s'était dit que ne pas finir en taule c'était déjà pas si mal)

* * *

Conan sorti son téléphone avec un sourire triomphant alors que la voix de Kogoro retentissait, prenant sa suite.

-Misaki-san ! Ne faites rien de stupide! J'ai déjà appelé la police, ils seront bientôt là! Alors rendez vous!

Le petit détective esquissa un geste pour ramener le téléphone vers lui pour pouvoir raccrocher plus facilement mais Misaki agrippa le poignet qui tenait le smarphone d'un geste vif tout en s'accroupissant pour mieux se faire entendre du détective moustachu de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-J'ai une autre proposition, commença-t-elle, son sourire déjà de retour sur son visage malgré la tournure que venait de prendre la situation, son regard fixé sur Conan. Vous allez rappeler la police et leur dire que vous avez mal compris. Un malentendu est si vite arrivé, surtout au téléphone ! On peut très facilement confondre avec le bruit d'une télévision n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai déjà tout dit à la police, ils ne seront pas dupes d'une histoire pareille !

-Très bien, alors dites leur que s'ils approchent, je tuerais Conan-kun. Ça vous va ?

Sa voix était devenu plus menaçante tandis qu'elle semblait savourer le malaise de l'enfant. Conan ne pouvait pas reculer, ni tenter de la semer vu qu'elle le tenait. Il fallait qu'il la mette KO maintenant. Mais sa montre était dans sa poche droite, et elle tenait sa main droite. Enfin, heureusement, il avait toujours une main de libre. Il sorti sa main gauche de sa poche mais n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que la criminelle lui agrippait le poignet gauche.

Un « tch » mécontent sorti du téléphone.

-J'avais dis de ne rien tenter de stupide, grommela Kogoro. Très bien, je transmet.

-Parfait. Je vous rappellerais, conclus Misaki en raccrochant avant que l'ancien policier n'ai le temps de protester.

Elle joignit les deux mains de Conan pour pouvoir ne les tenir que d'une seule et, de sa main libre, lui prit le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours, l'air sûr d'elle.

-Bien joué, admit-elle. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir échapper à la police ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Oh, avec toi comme otage, oui, j'en suis sûr, sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais même t'en tirer indemne. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu ne tente rien de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne te fais pas trop confiance là dessus.

Conan esquissa une grimace. Cela signifiait qu'elle risquait de ne pas se décider à lui lâcher les poignets, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

Misaki mit le téléphone de Conan dans sa poche et, voyant les lueurs de gyrophares se refléter sur certains éléments du jardon dehors, préféra la prudence. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils soient déjà dans la maison, surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer comme ça, elle avait refermé la porte d'entrée à clé derrière elle, il fallait qu'elle leur ouvre, mais dans le doute, elle plaqua l'enfant dos contre elle sans lâcher ses poignets et chercha de quoi pouvoir le menacer des yeux. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le pic à glace utilisé plus tôt, qu'elle alla aussitôt prendre pour le mettre également dans sa poche, n'en ayant pas besoin pour le moment. Elle balaya ensuite la pièce du regard puis sorti.

-Bien, voyons si les policiers ont reçu le message, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du détective rajeunit.

De toute évidence oui, car les caméras extérieures indiquaient qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs voitures mais ne s'étaient pas approchés de l'entrée. Ils semblaient regroupés, ils étaient sans doute en train de recevoir les informations transmises par Kogoro.

-Parfait, ça devrait nous laisser un peu de temps.

-Un peu de temps pour quoi ? Demanda Conan.

Misaki lui répondit par une sorte de petit rire. Elle était descendue pour vérifier la position de la police et ses yeux tombèrent sur les chaussures de Conan.

-Je vais commencer par m'assurer que tu te tiennes tranquille.

D'une main, elle récupéra le lacet d'une des chaussures et attacha les mains de Conan dans son dos avec. Ce dernier tressaillit alors qu'elle était en train d'enrouler le lacet autour de ses poignets.

-Vous êtes obligée de serrer à ce point ? Se plaignit-il avec une voix qui était repassée dans les tons enfantins.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, au pire tu auras juste la circulation du sang dans les mains un peu coupée.

Elle prit le lacet de l'autre chaussure pour lui attacher également les chevilles puis, une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle le souleva pour remonter à l'étage, et elle entra dans une pièce qu'elle ferma à clé. Devant le regard de Conan, elle se justifia d'un :

-On ne sait jamais, des fois que les policiers tentent d'infiltrer la maison pendant que je m'habille.

Devant le regard écarquillé de l'enfant, elle ajouta :

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais fuir en peignoir ? Et je ne vais pas me changer dans une pièce et laisser mon otage dans une autre, voyons.

Conan ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard. Cela sembla amuser la criminelle. Il ne reporta son attention sur elle que lorsqu'elle eu pratiquement fini, et alors qu'elle glissait le spray anti insecte dans une de ses poches avec le téléphone de Conan et le pic à glace qui étaient dans les poches du peignoir. Le smartphone du détective sonna à cet instant et Misaki décrocha.

-Allô, Mouri-san ? Oui, j'ai vu que vous aviez obéit, c'est très bien. Oui, Conan-kun va toujours bien, vu que vous avez tenu parole. Néanmoins je vois mal comment je pourrais partir avec autant de policiers devant chez moi, ne pourraient-ils pas s'en aller ? Oh, comment ça c'est compliqué ? Allons, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai Conan-kun avec moi ? Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit n'est-ce pas ?

En parlant, elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle n'avait pas mit le haut parleur et n'était pas encore assez près pour que le détective comprenne ce que Kogoro lui répondait au téléphone, mais il pouvait vaguement entendre sa voix. Et à son ton, il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il essayait de justifier ne pas pouvoir convaincre la police de partir.

-Allons Mouri-san, je ne comprends pas, vous avez facilement pu faire entendre raison à la police tout à l'heure, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Mais soit, si vous avez besoin d'une motivation...

Elle s'était accroupit en parlant. Conan, qui s'était assit, eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir jambes attachées. Éventuellement sautiller mais elle était trop près pour ça. Il s'attendait à la voir sortir le pic à glace mais au lieu de cela, elle envoya d'un geste vif un jet de spray anti insectes dans ses yeux, depuis un angle un peu haut pour que le produit puisse atteindre les yeux de l'enfant malgré les lunettes.

Conan ferma les yeux dans un réflexe pour se protéger, mais il avait du s'y prendre trop tard car il sentit quand même une vive brûlure et hurla. Cette fois, en revanche, il entendit très bien ce que dit Kogoro, vu que la criminelle s'était mise à son niveau.

-Stop, très bien ! Je vais leur demander de partir !

-A la bonne heure, sourit Misaki. Et pas de filature. Je vais sortir avec Conan-kun, donc si vous tentez quoi que se soit il risquerait d'être blessé.

Elle raccrocha à nouveau et rangea le téléphone tandis que Conan tentait d'entrouvrir les yeux.

-Hé bien, il est tenace. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment du célèbre Mouri l'endormit.

Conan referma les yeux, la douleur étant toujours trop vive. Il avait vu flou quand il avait entrouvert les yeux, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Restait plus qu'à espérer que ça allait passer, car il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait pendant que Misaki tenterait d'échapper à la police.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à le saisir à nouveau. Il lui sembla qu'elle passa dans quelques pièces pour prendre deux trois choses mais malgré ses efforts pour voir, l'enfant aurait été incapable de lister ce qu'elle avait fait et prit. Ses clés et du liquide, sans doute, a minima.

Elle redescendit ensuite et sortit, la pointe du pic à glace pointée vers la gorge de Conan au cas où, bien qu'aucun policier ne soit en vue. Les voitures de polices n'étaient plus là, mais Misaki préférait être prudente des fois que des policiers soient positionnés et cachés dans les environs, aussi maintient elle l'arme vers la gorge de l'enfant jusqu'au garage, bien que le détective ne la sente pas tendue.

Elle ignora totalement les papillons alors qu'elle prenait place dans la voiture. Elle remit le toit de la décapotable puis sorti. Elle avait mit Conan sur le siège passager, sans ceinture, pour pouvoir le saisir rapidement, et posé le pic à glace dans la portière pour qu'il soit également facile d'accès mais ne la gêne pas pendant la conduite.

Ils sortirent sans soucis. Personne n'était visible. Alors qu'ils continuaient de rouler, Conan demanda :

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-D'abord, m'éloigner un peu, histoire d'être sûr. Ensuite, probablement, te laisser quelque part, vu que tu ne me seras plus utile et même me gênerait.

Elle comptait donc bien le libérer comme promit. Le détective rajeunit en avait un peu douté, et elle pouvait toujours mentir, néanmoins il avait la sensation qu'elle disait vrai. Elle n'avait plus de motif de le tuer, et ne semblait pas vouloir se venger malgré que ses mensonges aient volé en éclat à cause de Conan. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

-Dites, il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ? Sourit Misaki.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'amener en balade en voiture, et, ensuite, me laisser rentrer chez vous ? Vous deviez pourtant vous douter que je risquais de tout découvrir non ?

Il l'observait avec attention mais avec un certain côté curiosité enfantine. Misaki lui lança un bref regard avant d'hocher les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Déjà au commissariat, je me doutais que tu risquerais de tout découvrir. Je suppose que je me suis laissée avoir par le fait que tu es un enfant. Et puis tu as un côté intriguant. Parfois, on dirait du mensonge, parfois de la sincérité, et parfois je ne sais pas. Mais tu sembles appliquer beaucoup plus ma devise que tu ne veux l'admettre.

Elle sourit un peu plus devant le regard de l'enfant, qui se garda bien de répondre. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle n'avait pas tord. Il mentait beaucoup, au quotidien, mais pas seulement pour le bonheur de ses proches. C'était surtout pour leur sécurité. A la base en tout cas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout de même faire le parallèle.

Ils roulèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Misaki semblait très attentive, sans doute pour repérer une éventuelle filature de la part de la police. Conan, de son côté, avait l'impression que sa vue de nuit était moins bonne que d'habitude, probablement à cause du coup de spray dans les yeux de tout à l'heure. Enfin, même s'il avait sans doute toujours les yeux un peu rouge, ça allait beaucoup mieux, et son regard finit quand même par s'adapter à la luminosité particulière de la nuit et des lampadaires.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une zone déserte, où Misaki arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention de rester longtemps.

-Cet endroit m'a l'air pas mal pour se séparer non ? Après tout, Mouri-san m'a dit que te déposer quelque part suffirait.

Conan, qui regardait les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il reconnaissait à peu près l'endroit où ils étaient, se tourna vers elle.

-Vous me détachez avant de partir ?

-Non, pour ça tu devras te débrouiller. Je trouve même que je suis plutôt gentille de te laisser partir vivant. Pour le reste, je pense que tu devrais réussir à gérer, détective ! Sourit-elle en ouvrant la portière de son côté et en prenant l'enfant.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture pour le déposer sur le bords de la route, mais juste avant de le lâcher, Conan sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans son épaule et ressortir en déchirant les tissus, et ses vêtements au passage, en descendant sur son bras. Il poussa un cri, et la criminelle le laissa tomber à terre à ce moment là. Elle attendit qu'il se retourne pour laisser clairement voir le pic à glace, qu'elle avait prit en sortant de la voiture sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser partir sans te laisser un petit souvenir, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Rassure toi, se sera tout. Tiens, je te rends même ton téléphone.

Elle le jeta sur les jambes de l'enfant avant de remonter dans la voiture et de partir à bonne vitesse.

Conan chercha aussitôt à attraper son téléphone mais grimaça. Elle ne l'avait pas poignardé très fort avec le pic à glace, et c'était sans doute voulu car elle aurait pu faire pire, et l'estafilade qui descendait sur son bras devait être superficielle, même si Conan pouvait voir la blessure saigner du coin de l'œil. Néanmoins, ça restait gênant étant donné ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il réussit quand même assez rapidement à se saisir de son téléphone malgré ses mains engourdies et à trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait. Son interlocuteur décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Conan-kun ? Fit la voix de Ran.

-Dis donc, comment ça se fait que tu ne nous appelles pas en premier ? Râla la voix de Kogoro.

-Hé là, c'est mon téléphone ! Protesta le professeur Agasa dans le fond.

-Vous l'avez déjà appelé ?! S'étonna l'enfant.

-Bien sûr ! C'était le moyen le plus sûr de vous suivre sans se faire repérer. Et je suppose que si tu appelles, c'est que tu n'es plus avec elle ? S'enquit le moustachu.

-Exact, mais le badge est toujours avec elle, vous pouvez la suivre et l'arrêter, les informa Conan.

-Je me doute, fit la voix de Ai, je vois à nouveau le signal bouger à la vitesse d'une voiture. On est pas très loin, et j'ai vu à peu près où elle s'était arrêtée, on va passer te chercher.

Conan n'avait pas reconnu le bruit de fond d'une voiture, avec toutes les personnes qui parlaient.

-Vous êtes avec la police ?

-Oui, on ouvre la voie, expliqua Kogoro. Quand Ran s'est rappelé pour le badge, on est passé chercher le professeur et la gamine, et on a rejoint la police qui était juste à côté de chez Misaki-san. D'ailleurs, Ran, si tu pouvais appeler le commissaire pour le tenir au courant, ça m'arrangerait. On doit l'informer de la direction vers laquelle va Misaki-san et du fait que Conan va bien et n'est plus avec elle.

Agasa réussit à récupérer son téléphone et enleva le haut parleur pour ne pas gêner Ran. Il transmis à Kogoro, qui était au volant, les précisions de Conan sur où il se trouvait exactement, et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans son champ de vision.

Il était toujours assit dans l'herbe et attaché, n'ayant eu ni le temps ni l'envie d'essayer de se détacher en sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, surtout avec sa blessure, d'autant qu'il n'y avait rien pour l'y aider dans les environs.

Naturellement, Ran fut la première à sortir de la voiture pour se précipiter vers l'enfant.

-Ça va, Conan-kun ? Attends, je vais te détacher.

Elle passa dans son dos pour lui délier les mains et remarqua alors le sang sur son épaule et son bras.

-Mais tu es blessé !

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura le petit détective.

-Fait voir, demanda Ai en s'approchant également, suivie par le professeur et Kogoro, qui semblait mécontent de voir la scientifique s'éloigner.

-Attends, il faut qu'on tienne le commissaire au courant des déplacements de Misaki-san !

-Inutile, ils vous ont dit l'avoir en vue quand vous avez raccroché, répliqua la fausse enfant, qui avait les lunettes radar sur le nez. Et de toute façon, vu la vitesse, ils doivent déjà avoir commencé une course poursuite pour l'arrêter.

-Parlant de ça, j'espère que l'inspectrice Satô est de la partie, je pense que ça ne serait pas de trop, les informa Conan.

-Oui, elle était là, lui dit Agasa.

Ils s'étaient regroupés tandis que Ai et Ran observaient la blessure de Conan.

-En effet, ça n'a pas l'air très profond, hormis à l'endroit où la lame s'est enfoncée en premier, déclara Ai. Il faudra quand même regarder ça, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal.

Ils le détachèrent et Agasa prit les liens avec un regard surpris.

-On dirait...

-Oui, ce sont mes lacets, dit Conan. Mes chaussures sont toujours chez Misaki-san.

Et c'était vrai, il était en chaussettes. L'enfant passa ses mains devant lui en les étirant, grimaçant à cause de la sensation de fourmillement.

-Elle avait beaucoup serré dis donc, à croire qu'elle avait peur que tu réussisse à les défaire et tente quelque chose, sourit Ai.

-Il y a de ça, reconnu le petit détective.

-Et cette blessure, elle te l'a faite pour me convaincre de faire partir la police ? Demanda Kogoro.

-Non, pour ça elle m'a envoyé du spray anti insecte dans les yeux, mais heureusement je les ai fermés presque tout de suite.

-Comment !? S'affola la scientifique. Ce type de produit peut être très nocif au contact des yeux ! Fait moi voir.

Sans faire attention aux réactions surprises de Ran et Kogoro devant son comportement et sa maturité, la jeune femme rajeunit prit le menton de Conan pour observer ses yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-On dirait en effet que c'est la peau de tes paupières qui a prit l'essentiel, mais il faudra quand même rincer, et regarder ça avec une meilleure lumière.

-Mais pourquoi elle t'a blessé au bras ? Questionna Kogoro. On a pourtant fait attention à ne rien faire qui puisse te mettre en danger !

Devant le regard de Ran, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Oui, bon, à part pour que la police s'éloigne, admit-il. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en direction de Conan.

-Et si on bougeait ? Suggéra le professeur. Il faut rentrer soigner la blessure de Conan-kun non ?

-Vous avez raison, allez hop, en voiture tout le monde ! S'exclama Kogoro.

Le détective moustachu et l'inventeur se retrouvèrent devant de sorte à ce que Conan, Ai et Ran aient plus de place à l'arrière, en particulier Conan pour qu'il ne soit pas collé à quelqu'un, étant donné sa blessure. Là, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Je suppose que la criminelle t'a blessé pour te punir de l'avoir démasquée ? Devina Ai. Et je me doute que tu n'as pas perdu ton badge dans sa voiture, tu y as sans doute laissé volontairement.

-Au début, je voulais le mettre dans une de ses poches, afin de pouvoir la suivre même si elle abandonnait sa voiture, mais elle risquait d'avantage de le remarquer, expliqua Conan.

Néanmoins, il sortit des sortes d'autocollants de sa poche de sorte à ce que seule Ai puisse les voir en ajoutant :

-Mais j'ai réussi à glisser un de ceux ci sur elle, ils sont plus discrets. De toute façon vu qu'elle a déjà été prise en chasse par la police je doute qu'elle abandonne sa voiture maintenant, mais qui sait.

-Je pense qu'ils ont réussit à l'arrêter, le signal ne bouge plus, déclara Ai.

-Ho, vraiment ? S'enquit le professeur.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, le téléphone de Kogoro sonna. Ran décrocha à nouveau et mit le haut parleur.

-Mouri-san, c'est Megure. C'est bon, la criminelle a été arrêtée ! Elle nous a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais tout s'est bien passé.

Ils discutèrent rapidement et décidèrent de se retrouver au commissariat. Ils pourraient soigner Conan là bas et ainsi lui ramener tout de suite son badge et ses chaussures.

Ils y furent vite et en effet, à peine un médecin était-il passé pour s'occuper de l'enfant que le commissaire revenait avec une partie des agents, l'autre étant restée chez la coupable pour récolter diverses preuves et informations.

Ils ne recroisèrent pas Misaki, qui était déjà partie en salle d'interrogatoire. En revanche Conan pu effectivement récupérer ses chaussures et son badge. Ils apprirent ainsi que Misaki et Yaginuma étaient de vieux amis qui avaient prévu tout cela depuis avant le mariage.

-En tout cas, heureusement que ça s'est bien terminé ! Soupira Megure. Conan-kun, je suppose que tu as su pour Misaki-san grâce à Kudo-kun, mais la prochaine fois qu'il nous appelle directement, se sera plus simple et moins risqué.

-Allons, Conan-kun nous a quand même bien aidé, fit Takagi.

-Peut-être mais il a été blessé, leur rappela Ran.

-Je trouve que tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'ailleurs, commença Ai en s'adressant directement à l'intéressé. Vu qu'elle n'a pas hésité à tuer un de ses vieux amis, elle aurait pu chercher à t'éliminer également après avoir semé la police.

-Cela n'aurait pas eu d'intérêt, vu qu'elle était déjà percée à jour, répondit Kogoro, très pragmatique. Alors que tuer son complice diminuait les risques d'être découverte. Mais je suis d'accord, c'était dangereux, vous auriez du m'en parler !

Son air sérieux laissa place à un sourire lourd de sous entendus, et Ran ne s'y trompa pas. Les deux partirent dans une engueulade sous le regard exaspéré des autres personnes présentes. Ai et le professeur en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et Conan regretta de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Les deux inspecteurs, eux, semblaient plus gênés surtout quand Kogoro commença à essayer de les prendre à parti.

Le petit détective finit par désamorcer la situation en demandant à rentrer d'une voix enfantine. Ils quittèrent donc le commissariat pour aller à l'agence. Le trajet se fit avec des sujets de discussions plus anodins, bien que Conan ne puisse s'empêcher de se sentir gêné lorsque Ran évoqua brièvement le fait que Kudo ai donné des indications à Conan, râlant un peu contre ce dernier. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la devise de Misaki.

Mensonges et secrets... C'était effectivement ce qu'il faisait ici, plus par omission vu que ce n'était pas lui qui avait suggérer avoir appelé son lui adolescent, sauf que c'était pour leur survie à tous. Néanmoins, aurait-il le courage de dire la vérité à tout le monde lorsque tout cela serait fini ? Ce n'était en effet pas sûr. Mais pour l'heure, la question ne se posait pas, et il comptait bien dévoiler les mensonges de l'Organisation, un à un, jusqu'à les faire tomber !

* * *

~ Fin ~

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que l'idée vous aura plus ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours et à me signaler les coquilles, tout ça ! :)

Aussi, je compte la fic comme étant terminée (en statut sur le site) mais c'est pas impossible que je poste des chapitres « bonus » à l'avenir, avec d'autres fins ou la suite de certaines fins qu'on m'aura demandé (probablement de la bad end d'ailleurs, c'est la plus « inachevée » et on me l'a demandé), mais je sais pas quand ça arrivera.  
En tout cas merci à celleux qui ont lu et commenté, tout ça !


End file.
